


Proposal

by missfortunesirprize



Series: A Series Of Genderswapping. [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Should I get down on one knee, or are you just okay with this, because I'd prefer to do this face to face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own anything.

"You don't understand!" Her hands curled into her hair and she had to force them down, curled them into the fabric of the overly large shirt she wore instead, "I can't do that, Tony, that kind of thing isn't for me." He stood across the room, his hands buried deep into his pockets and looked at her with a smile on his face, extremely infuriating and he knew it. "Why don't you let me decide that? I am an adult, I can make my own decisions." She scoffed, crossing her arms and looking away from him, towards the huge floor to ceiling windows showing the night sky and thousands of glittering lights from up this high, "You can't even make it to meetings on time without Pepper, Tony, you can't do things on your own." She wanted her words to hurt, for reasons she didn't understand, to get under his skin like he managed so easily. He fiddled with his hands still inside his pockets and didn't say anything, looking at her with a blank expression, and damn she hated that because she hates not knowing what he's thinking. "If that's all, I have a date with some icecream and a book." Her fingertips had barely touched the smooth metal of the doorknob when he spoke up, his shoes clicking on the ground as he took a few steps closer. "I can think for myself, even if you don't think so. And this, I've been thinking about it for a long time, because while you might not see yourself, I see you. And I don't see what everyone else apparently sees, the mindless monster lurking just under the surface, and I don't know why, but I don't. Why isn't that enough for you, what more do I have to do?" She turned to face him, looking somewhere over his left shoulder so she wouldn't have to look him in the face and see whatever emotions were showing themselves on his face, "Because I'm me, alright? It's not fair, I know that, you don't think that I don't see everyone looking at us and knowing that we can never be a normal couple because we can't even attempt sleeping together without the threat of bringing down this entire building? Or that everyone expects you to marry some nice girl and have kids that you can hand the company down to someday, and you can't do that with me? I'm not good enough for them, I never have been." He stepped closer again, not straying his eyes from his face and shook his head, reaching out with one hand to poke her on the shoulder hard with an index finger. "You, Beth Banner, are so stupid for someone who's supposed to be so smart. You think I care what people say about me, or us? Because I don't. And I never really liked kids anyway, so that's off the table. And I know for a fact that nothing about us is normal, and I like it that way. So if you can just keep quiet for five minutes, I can do this." He dragged his hands out from his pockets, holding one into a fist and uncurled his fingers, displaying the square box resting in the middle of his hand and flicked it open with one finger. The ring inside was plain black, linked together closely and set in the middle with a small stone that mixed together in the middle of the red and the green, just like her necklace. "Should I get down on one knee, or are you just okay with this, because I'd prefer to do this face to face."


End file.
